


Nothing to be Scared Of

by Kaizokuokubey



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, Danganronpa Autumn Week 2020, F/M, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Movie Night, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuokubey/pseuds/Kaizokuokubey
Summary: Hajime and Tsumiki visit a haunted house.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Nothing to be Scared Of

“HINATA" a voice called out, causing the brown-haired boy to turn, and be met with the meek grin of Mikan Tsumiki.

“Oh, hey there Tsumiki, what’s up?” Hajime greeted, approaching her. “Also, um what’s with the get up?” 

Tsumiki was wearing the uniform she usually wore in the clinic, but was also wrapped head to toe in a plethora of bandages. The white strands were messily tied around her legs, center and forehead.

“I’m a mummy” she squeaked. “I hope I’m not too scary. I-I-If I am just let me know. I-I-I’ll take it off!”

“They got you working the haunted house huh?” Hajime asked, as he gazed at the creepy building behind her. 

“Y-Y-Yes I a-a-am!” She cheered. “It’s p-p-pretty scary, do you w-w-wanna go inside?”

“I don’t know,” Hajime pondered on the offer, “haunted houses aren’t really my thing.”

“W-W-Wait Hajime! I can m-m-m-make it so you can go inside for free. A-A-And I’ll go in with you t-t-too! And I c-c-can even tell you when th-th-the scary parts are about to ha-ha-happen!” Mikan’s eyes filled with tears as she gazed up at the taller boy. A shroud of guilt fell over Hajime, before he finally caved in.

“Oh all right, if you insist!” 

“Hehehehe!” Tsumiki giggled before opening the entrance so Hajime could walk beside her. “I-I-I’m glad you stopped by! I-I-I was hoping to see you!”

Mikan’s words made Hajime’s heart flutter. And even though the room was dark he could almost sense her adorable purplish grey eyes staring up at him. But even those couldn’t distract Hajime from the nervous feelings that overcame his body as the door slammed shut behind them.

Hajime’s heart began to beat faster as faster. And the fact that Tsumiki was fearfully hugging onto his arm didn’t give him much reassurance.

“Have you gone through this thing yet?” Hajime asked, as they slowly made their way through a dark corridor filled with fake cobwebs and gargantuan plastic spiders.

“I-I-I-I think this is my f-f-fifteenth time today!” She nervously replied, still not letting go of his arm. “Th-Th-There’s a guy just around the AUGHH!” She squealed, and hugged Hajime tighter. As a student dressed in a scary clown mask jumped out from around the corner. 

Hajime’s eyes went wide as he put his free hand up in defense. But before anything could happen, the clown crawled back into his original hiding position. 

“Are you okay?” Hajime asked, as he nudged Mikan’s shoulder

“I-I-Is he’s g-g-gone?” She asked looking up with tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, he went back.” Hajime replied, gently rubbing her head.

The two continued into the next room. It was slightly better lit, but still filled with cobwebs. The furniture and accessories made it look like an old European home. Adorned with paintings on the walls that were optical illusions, that switched between relatively normal looking people and scary monsters.

“Th-Th-This one has t-t-two p-p-people," Mikan shivered, “th-there’s one under that t-table!”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to tell me!” Hajime stated, albeit thankful for the warning.

“I-I-I'm sorry!” Tsumiki apologized before the aforementioned person under the table popped out. It was a girl in a ghost costume that was nothing more than a sheet with a silly face drawn on with marker. But despite its simplicity, it still caused Tsumiki to jump and fall backwards. Pulling Hajime to the ground with, and her tangling them both in the webbing. The girl in the ghost costume afterwards helped them to their feet, while making sure they were okay. 

“I didn’t think she was all that scary?” Hajime stated, as Tsumiki winced in anticipation for a guy in a vampire costume to burst out from within a coffin. She leapt backwards, only for Hajime to catch her before she hit the ground. “Woah, that was close!”

“I'm sorry, I know they aren’t scary to look at, but it’s when they jump out I-I-I.” Her whole body was trembling, as she still refused to let go of his arm.

“Do you want to leave Tsumiki?” 

“N-No, if you’re having a good time, then w-w-we need to see the next room!”

Slowly they went into the next part of the house. It was a hospital room covered in blood and plastic body parts that hung from the ceiling. The only light came from a lamp on a desk, as prerecorded screams echoed from the next room.

“Oh! There’s nothing scary in this one!” Mikan giggled looking around the room.

Spotting a large syringe, the size of a gallon bottle sticking out of a mannequin’s torso, Hajime chuckled and pointed at it.

“Imagine giving a shot like that?”

“Huh? Oh, that’s actually a Eccentric Luer Slip Tip! It’s too big, and they aren’t really used for this sort of procedure.” Tsumiki giggled before she noticed Hajime’s confused look. “I-I-I’m sorry!”

\----- 

They went through the rest of the house with similar effect. They’d go to the next room, Tsumiki would get uneasy, someone in a costume would jump out, she’d scream and fall backwards, and Hajime would either catch or fall down with her.

“I-I-Im sorry!” Tsumiki cried as they went through the exit. “I watch all kinds of scary movies. So, I don’t know why I got so scared here!” 

“It’s nothing to be sorry about, I had a lot of fun!” Hajime reassured her, with a smile! “Thanks again Tsumiki, I’ll see you later! Happy Halloween!” He began to walk away before stopping suddenly. He turned to see Tsumiki still standing in the same spot. Nervously gazing around like a lost puppy. “That is unless you’d like to do something else. I don’t watch all that many scary movies, so maybe you’d like to show me one?”

Tsumiki’s eyes lit up, as she ran over to him. “Y-Y-You want to watch a movie with me?”

“Why not?” Hajime replied, scratching the back of his head. Once again, her wide eyes made his heart race.

“Oh, we can go to my dorm!” She said excited by the idea of a visitor. “B-B-But I don’t have any popcorn, or anything!” 

“That’s no problem, we can go buy some. Snacks and drinks too!”

“Oh?” Tsumiki gasped “I can go with you? W-W-Would you really want me to?”

“Sure, you can come with me! I mean how else would I know what snacks you like?”

\--- 

“But when he went to get the box, he wasn’t sure if the finger was still inside. So, he opened it to check! But it had turned into giant fly! And it had razor teeth. Oh, I like curry flavored ones. But anyway, it attacked they boy until his brother came and helped him. Oh n-n-no! I’m sorry, I-I-I-I’m rambling again a-a-aren’t I?”

Hajime who was looking through bags of popcorn, turned to his mummified companion with a smile.

“I already told you I don’t mind! But they sure do play some crazy movies at late night, don’t they?”

“Yep, I-I-I’m never bored when I come home from the hospital!” Tsumiki replied, grabbing a bag of caramel candies and putting them in the basket with a few DVDs. “I’m r-r-really excited about the ones were g-g-going to watch tonight!”

“Oh yeah? Did you pick out some good ones?” Hajime asked, sliding a liter of orange juice inside the basket.

“Let me think, at six we can watch Simon Hunts. Then at seven thirty: Curse of Motor head!” Tsumiki giggled.

“Sounds awesome!” Hajime chuckled, noticing that Tsumiki didn’t stutter nearly as much when she was talking about movies.

“There’s a scene in that one where Motorhead says his famous line: ‘I’m gonna grind you into mincemeat, and splatter you along these boulders. I’ll paint this mountain red with your guts!’” Her imitation of the character was chilling, as her usually nervous face transformed into a crazed snarl. “Th-then he crushes the abusive dad with his tires, and all the blood sprays onto the canyon like rain. It’s really exciting!” Her face was flushed with a wide grin.

“Um then it’s Slaughter Maid, and Slaughter Maid 2: Prime minister of blood. She a-always kills her terrible bosses with brooms. It made me so scared to sweep after watching it the first time, that I didn’t do it for a week. And then after that, we can watch one that I haven’t even yet seen called: Panic Room. It’s about twelve friends who are locked in a padded cell with a disease that makes them all go crazy!”

Hajime gave her a confused look. “How does she kill someone with a broom? That would take forever!”

“Oh, I’m s-s-sorry! It’s not a normal br-br-broom. The Brussels have poison razors hidden in them. The handle is also really heavy. But that’s the first one. In the second she’s demon because she gets executed in the….”

Suddenly she stopped mid-sentence, her eyes went pale from shock. Tears rolled down her face. Her body trembled, while she fell to her knees.  
Tsumiki are you alright?” Hajime asked kneeling beside her.

“I’m sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry.” She repeated, over and over. Her tears were now falling to the floor. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hajime cooed, placing his hand on the bawling nurses’ shoulder. She flinched as he did, only to grabbed onto him directly after. Squeezing him tighter than she had all night, her nails dug into him, as she continued apologizing over and over.

Understanding the situation, Hajime embraced her tightly. One of his hands gently stroked her back, while he placed the other on the back of her head.

“Hey, hey! What are you apologizing for?” Hajime asked, in his most gentle tone. “I know things have been bad for you. And people have treated you terribly over simple things before. But when you’re with me you don’t have to worry about anything like that. There’s no way I’d even think about hurting you!”

Looking up, Mikan’s dusty-gleaming eyes gazed into his, as tears continued to emerge from them. 

“Nobody deserves to be treated that way, and nobody has the right to do that to you!” Tsumiki’s breathing intensified. “Mikan, as long as I’m around, I’ll make it so nobody will treat you that way ever again! You don’t have to apologize, you don’t have to be alone, and you don’t have to be scared!”

Everything went still, Tsumiki's crying had stopped and she now simply stared at him with a frown. Hajime’s heart felt as if it was about tear in half. A sense of unsureness came over him.

“I-I-I don’t?” Mikan asked, “I don’t have to be scared?”

“Well,” Hajime replied. “Not unless you’re watching scary movies, then its ok.” He said, patting her on the head. 

Wipping her eyes, she gave him a relived smile. 

“Thank you!” She said, as he helped her to her feet!

“No problem,” Hajime replied, grabbing her hand. “I’ll always be here for you when you need me! Alright then, let’s get going! By the way did you ever see the one with the surfing werewolf?”

“Wave-Wolf X-treme surf 180? That was on last week!”

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful piece of art was a commission, and I was given permission to upload it by the artist:  
> https://shrublike.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.instagram.com/shrublike_/?hl=en
> 
> Also I wrote this before being aware that there is an actual film called: Panic Room


End file.
